Yo ho, yo ho, a princess's life for me
by book pirate
Summary: Jesse & Suze finds Bella who is a pirate & a princess and is Jesse's long lost sister. They also find out a shocking secret and a totaly expected one too. Bella also has people issues. Kind of Action Adventure too.
1. Piggy Paulie

Ok everyone loves the Pirates of the Caribbean right? Good because umm… I'm a 19th century pirate. Hi I'm Annabelle Aqua De Silva but Bella to you. No Anna, Bell, Ann, Annie, or Beauty, like Beauty and the Beast, I hate her. I'm obviously not Jesse's daughter or mother. I'm the sister stolen by pirates before Mapi was born. Mama made a deal with an old friend who apparently was a pirate. He wanted her 6th child thinking I would be a guy like Jesse. I am so not. I got stabbed in the streets while doing pirate work by a blonde chick whose reincarnation is guess who? No, not Paul Slater good guess but remember even though he acts like one doesn't make him cool enough to be a girl. It was Kelly Prescott which is a big shocker. I found out what was supposed to happen to Jesse and Maria had Karen Trescott kill me.They had a party for Kelly or for them Karen. I saw it. So I saw Susannah and Jesse the other day and I was so happy for them. So far I haven't been seen. I haven't found out what exactly Jesse is doing right now…

"**No Susannah!"** **Jesse yelled at me, "Sit down!"**

"**So remind me again why we can't leave and make Paul pay the bill? I mean he ate like $200 worth of food. Plus it's our date." I quickly added. We were at Los Patos (A/N the ducks) a fancy Mexican restaurant. The waiter walked by and gave us Paul's bill.**

"**We can not leave because it is rude to have a lady pay the bill. I mean umm guest. "**

**I laughed and he just smiled. Jesse glanced at the bill "Paul ate $500 worth of food. Let's pay our part of the bill, leave a tip, and go fast."**

"**Fine by me. Do you want me to chew piggy Paulie out for you on Monday?"**

"**NO! Tell him you had a family emergency so we had to leave." **

"**Ok, I'm good with that. He'll… OH MY GOD WHO IS SHE?!"I just saw a pirate who was a girl smile at us. Has he been seeing other people? Wait she smiled at US so that means…**

"**Jesse, do you have a pirate sister?"**

"**Querida what do you mean? My sisters never even thought about being a pirata. I did not see anyone or anything." **

**"She looked just like you except for the eyes. They were violet. What were your sisters' names? " **

**"Marta, Josephina, Mercedes, Catalina, and little Mapi. They had brown eyes though." **

**"Did you ever think that you might have had an unknown sibling?"**

**"No. Let's go."**

** I wanted to know 2 things. 1) the bathroom windows are small so how did Paul climb out of one? 2) Who was she?**

8

THEY SAW ME! Well actually only Susannah but still. I know I'm supposed to leave them alone but-

"Princess de Silva do you know who saw you?" that was Gene the advisor. I HATE that man uh... ghost. OK this may be a shocker, but I'm actually a princess too. So I can move on AND haunt Kelly Prescott. See it turns out heaven is split into about 9 realms with God as the head of the realms. The king of my realm has not died yet or maybe been born. You see there's a prophecy: The lady with the violet eyes shall find the king and help keep the queen. It's so stupid.

"Who?" "Susannah Simon, the brat. It's your job to keep your brother and his girlfriend together. Hmm I thought you knew that. I wonder if I was supposed to-"

"WHAT?! NO ONE TOLD ME THAT! GET OUT OF MY WAY GENE! DON"T YOU DARE SIGN ME UP FOR ANGER MANAGEMENT AGAIN EITHER!"


	2. Kelly Prescott

Ok, remember Bella's POV is in the regular font **Suze's is bolded **and _Jesse's is italicized_

_Jesse_

_Mi querida and I were watching Jaws for the 12 time. I absolutely adore that part where everyone shows off their scars. It's amazing to see modern technology in work. Susannah says it is a lot better on the website where rabbits redo the movies. I do not know how to exactly function a computer yet, let alone want to buy one. I was thinking of that girl Susannah saw. I wish I could have seen her. Maybe she got the eye color wrong and it was really Mapi. I miss her so much I never got to see much of her._

_Then I saw her well querida saw her too and gasped._

"_What are you doing here?!" Susannah asked very rudely. I looked at her eyes. It was not Mapi. I was so disappointed._

"_I'm Annabelle Aqua De Silva and I'm your umm let's call it guardian angel cause I'm dead." She stated. De Silva? Does that mean…_

"_Are you m-m-my sister?" I asked shocked._

"_Aye"_

"_WHAT? YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND'S LONG LOST SISTER?!" Querida screamed _

"_I thought I just said that. Yes, call me Bella if you don't I'll break your arm off Susannah. No use telling Hector that because he won't anyways. Its fun breaking prep's arms off though. You should try it sometime." Annabelle replied_

"_It's Jesse." I growled_

"_According to Gene that's my advis-um old crewmate I'm supposed to keep you together." Wow my sister the cocky pirate._

**Suze**

**How old is she? And did she almost say advisor? This is way more interesting than Jaws. Sorry Jesse but I don't love scars, I love you. Anyway I think she might have issues. Like look at her clothes for a moment. Pirate boots with like all that extra fabric like hanging down and that shirt… oh my god it's a guy's shirt! Wait she was a pirate with all guys that smelled like B.O. and saltwater. She is pretty though. Black curls hanging down by her face and those violet eyes are way easier on the eyes than Paul's. Oh. My. God. Has she met Paul?!**

"**How-old-are-you-and-and-have-you-met-Paul? Because-Jesse-will-like-totally-hate-you-then. I-mean-who-likes-Paul-raise-your-hands-if-you-like-Pauline. I-sooooo-like-thought-so." I blurt out**

"**Wow you do talk really fast. Ok I'm 13 and no I have not met Princess Paul of the devils. Are you happy now?" OMG she said I talked really fast. How dare she!? **

"**You just listen slow, ok?" Then I heard it**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

"**Hello? Jesse? It's me, Kelly Prescott! Open the door so I can like totally talk to you!" **

Bella

KELLY PRESCOTT?!! I will now decapitate her please watch.

"I'll open the door and see if Karen uh Kelly wants to try and kill me again cause it ain't gonna work!" I said.

"NO BELLA! NO ANNABELLE!" both Jesse and Susannah screamed at the same time.

"Who's Bella? Let me meet her!" It was the when I made one of my biggest mistakes of my death. I opened the door and became human temporarily.

"EWWW! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! Jesse are you … cheating on me with her?" she glared at Susannah.

"Shut up, slut no one important cares about how I dress. No Jesse is my brother and Susannah is his girlfriend so stop making yourself jealous. Good bye." Then I walked to the door and closed it. Susannah and Jesse where still speechless until Susannah said

"Teach me how to do that! By the way call me Suze. Why could she see you?"

"Querida she temporarily became human, something I never did." Jesse said quietly.

"Why not?"

"You would have showed me off to your friends and enemies." I suddenly realized something important.

"Ok then, guess what guys? I'm stuck as a human."


	3. Privacy

Ok people who actually reviewed here's part 3

Privacy

To: Bella De Silva

From: Caramel Telephone Company

Here's the information that you asked for last night.

Phone conversation between Kelly Prescott and Debbie Mancuso

KP: Hello sexy chick! Do you know what?! Jesse like totally dumped me!!

DM: Oh my freaking God! You two were like the perfect couple!

KP: I know! Some girl broke us up. She was wearing a pirate costume or something. It was sooooooo ugly. I mean, it's not Easter where you ring those bike bells and yell 'Fruit or Vegetables!'

DM: Yeah and that's so immature. Who does that anymore?

KP: The weird thing was she was glowing and the glowing slowly like totally went away. It was like she was some bat man.

DM: That's stupid. So on to important things, who are you going out with now?!

KP: Paul Slater. I love him lots. I have to like leave he wants to make out now.

DM: Ok have fun! Bye sexy momma!

KP: Bye!

Conversation over.

_Jesse_

_I looked at the clock. 5:00 which makes it 2 hours before it's time to go to work. I see the blue light in the kitchen. Wait I don't have a blue light there. I walk over and see it's one of those computers. Did I buy it? Then I remember last night and my house guest._

"_ANNABELLE!!!!!!!!"_

"_WHAT NOW?! Oh, it's you Jesse. I bought you a computer." She replied_

_I moved the thing attached to the computer. A screen pops up showing me a-what did Susannah call it again? Oh yes-email. It showed at private conversation between Debbie and Kelly._

"_Annabelle, I know it may be hard for you but this is supposed to be a private conversation."_

"_Like you and Suze at the graveyard when you where a ghost? Yes, I so watched it. It was HILARIOUS! 'All I want is you' and let's not forget your line 'How could I stay? After what happened between us, Susannah, how could I stay?' 'What happened between us? What do you mean?' 'The kiss' that was so funny. I recorded it, too. Here, show it to Suze. I also got Paul, Father Dominic, Ceecee, and Father Dominic's girlfriend all caught on the DVD watching you. Paul's face was the best. I was all like huh? Watch it with Suze." She tossed a DVD at me. I must have been hanging my mouth open because she put hand under my jaw and closed my mouth. _

"_I'm going to call Susannah." I say very slowly_

**Suze**

**RING! RING! RING!**

"**SUZE GET THE DAMN PHONE!" Dopey yelled really loud.**

"**Bradley James Ackerman get your butt down here!" Andy yelled. Wow, James? Hahaha.**

"**FINE! Hello?" I grumble**

"**Susannah, get over here in less than 20 minutes! I have to show you something. I don't care how you look right now." **

"**Ok, I love you."**

"**Te amo también**.**"**

**I got dressed really quick and ran out the door telling mom where I was. **

**I hopped into my new car. It's a convertible. Yeah you picture it. I raced over to Jesse's where he had just put in a DVD.**

"**Querida watch this with me. Annabelle recorded it." He said angrily**

"**Ok, what did you tape Bella?"**

"**You two will LOVE it. I know a couple people who do." It was me and Jesse and the graveyard. The Kiss was the title. This was gonna be good. I watched me say "All I want is you." and all that. Then I saw it again only you could hear us but you saw Paul's face when it happened. I laughed SO loud. Jesse laughed really soft so Bella couldn't hear. I think he was furious with her. Then we saw Father Dom, Ceecee, and some ghost lady. Wait, was that Father D's ghosty girlfriend? Wow it's a small world after all.**

"**Did you like it? Here have a copy Suze." She threw it at me.**

"**Come on let's go get me registered for school."**

Bella

Suze, Jesse and, I got in the car and drove to the mission. Father Dominic will flip. I know he will. So does Suze & Jesse. Jesse liked it I know he did but he would never admit it.

"FATHER D! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" Suze yelled once we were in Father Dominic's office.

"Susannah, Jesse, who is this?" Father Dominic replied

"Hi I'm Annabelle Aqua De Silva ex pirate and ex ghost. Oh and Jesse's long lost sister stolen by pirates." I said

"Well, I don't want to know how this happened, so I guess we need to put you in a class, get a social security number, a birth certificate and all that. I'll work on it while you stay here and take this placement test. Susannah & Jesse you may leave."

"Bye Bella! Good luck!" Suze squealed. Jesse just smiled. After they left Father D. looked at me.

"Are you the princess?"


	4. PINK!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Bella. It's all Meg's. I would so not be here if I was Meg…

Thank you all so much for loving my little story. Here's Chapter 4

Bella

All I said to Father D. was

"Aye" No questions asked. He knew Gene, the old fart and talked to him. The test was simple.

"Well Annabelle, you are in Susannah's grade. I guess pirates aren't as stupid as they sound." STUPID?! I NEVER! I"LL CHOP OFF HIS… never mind it's a priest.

"It's all problem solving. If 5 pirates hop on you ship and want to chop your head off or rape you, you need to know how to outsmart them. Something idiot Prescott doesn't know how to because she don't have no brain. Just give my schedule and I'll find Suze & Jesse" He gave me the schedule and let me use his phone. See way better than Gene.

**Suze**

**I was drying my hair at Jesse's. No I didn't take a show there, it was raining. I have a lot of my stuff at that apartment. I'm surprised I don't live there yet, ok maybe not. First he soo needs to redecorate his apartment bathroom and second I'd be too much to handle for him. **

"**HEY! YOU FINALLY GOT A COMPUTER?! GOOD JOB!" See too much to handle.**

"**No Annabelle did with my money."**

"**That's too bad. What's this?" It showed an email from CTC, the phone company, and it had a Debbie and Kelly conversation on it. I laughed as I clicked the next email. This one broke my heart.**

**To: Jesse De Silva**

**From: Kelly Prescott**

**Hi Jesse!**

**I really want another chance with you. Call me later ok?**

**Love you lots**

**Kelly**

"**WHAT IS THIS SHIT HERE?!" I yelled it loud enough so the neighbors could hear.**

"**Susannah, it's not my fault. Kelly wants to make you mad and be jealous of her."**

"**Wanna go rip her head off with me?" Bella laughed softly**

"**Bella? How did you get here?"**

"**I shifted from the mission. Let's spell it together. S-H-I-F-T-E-D space F-R-O-M space T-H-E space M-I-S-S-O-N." Wow I love her as a friend already. No I'm not a lesbian. But I think Sister Ernestine is one though. No. I KNOW she is one. Do you know how she looks at Kelly? According to the email it's similar to the way Jesse does too. SHUT UP BRAIN. Brain: make me. Grrrr. Brain: ok I'll stop.**

"**Anyway I'm in all your classes, Suze. I'm just that smart. Oh and Father Dom wants me to tutor you in Spanish since last time with Querido but now I see it's safe again."**

"**Whatever"**

"**Annabelle, I need to talk to Susannah about this email. Can you go to your room?"**

"**Aye I can but I won't. I'll be at Kelly's if you need me. Bye."**

"**Watch out for the Poison Oak!" Wait Kelly's… THE ONE THAT KILLED HER?!**

"**Jesse let's go. Bella's gonna kill Kelly! Oh and I'm sorry that I thought you cheated on me." It was just like a movie. Sadly minus the 5 minute kiss. I'll get it later I know.**

_Jesse_

_Bella's going to kill Kelly. As Susannah thinks "my other girlfriend". What a slut. I mean Kelly. Susannah is the only one. Can't she see that? If I didn't love her I wouldn't be driving this beautiful car or see the shining face of my sister, Annabelle. She looks like Mapi, Marta, Josephina, Mercedes, and Catalina. I wonder what happened to Mapi. Mapi left home at age 15 over Mama's death. I was so sad I never saw her after her death. Then Papa's then Mercy's and so on. What happened to Mapi? She's obviously not Annabelle or Susannah. No not Annabelle because Mapi couldn't use a knife. Belle, I don't know. I love Bell don't get me wrong it's just… she's a little um gory? Like killing Kelly will help us, she'll haunt me for life. I have to go faster now._

Bella

"Hello Kelly Asscott." Hi I'm at Kelly's. Can you believe her room is basically dyed pink?! Hello, pink is fugly! (A/N sorry pink lovers Bella's a pirate they like black and blue and white. It's not my fault. Actually it is. Take this time to shoot me….. Ok moment over. Back to Bella!)My favorite color is black & purple.

"Who is it? What are you?!!" DOES SHE THINK SHE'S IN A MOVIE?!? I'll play along.

"Your worst nightmare." I breathed.

"Lookie here I have my totally cool pink cell phone to call the police on you. Like get out now or else Daddy will kill you, you nasty pervert." Oh that really hurts. No, it does I just looked in her closet. ALL PINK! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Whatever, you're not worth killing anyway. When you were Karen it was harder which makes it better."

"Who the hell is Karen? Go back to your little dream world monster."

"I'M A PIRATE NOT A FRICKEN' MONSTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!! UGGGG! Freeze!" I yelled out that spell. Everyone in the world was frozen except for mediators… CRAP! SUZE AND JESSE! On cue 2 minutes later I heard.

"BELLA!"

_Jesse_

_We were in a traffic jam. In Caramel they are very rare but they do happen when you least need one._

"_Querida is the person ahead of us even moving?"_

"_No. Wait you mean the person not the car? No, not even breathing. Oh my god what do you think she did now?!"_

"_Stopped time." I said as I moved to open her car door "Lets go and find her."_

"_BELLA!" Susannah yelled. She looked like she knew what was next._

"_Susannah let me take care of this, she's my sister." We walked out of the house and into the backyard pool area._

"_Annabelle's a long name to say (A/N and type) may I call you Aqua?"_

"_Ummm sure."_

"_Ok let's talk about you as a person…"_

**Suze **

**Aw brother-sister time, how cute! Kelly Prescott and me, how ugly. I mean she standing there with her mouth open with food inside. EW! Great timing Bella, just gre-**

"**Like what are you doing in my house? First it's a pirate, now … you. I liked the pirate better and I hated her. I feel like I've met her before. Have I?" Bella you are so dead. She could have warned me. **

"**Umm at Jesse's and I don't stalk you so I don't know where else. Bye."**

**I'll meet up with the De Silva ex ghosts later. This day couldn't get any more worse. Crapola whenever I say that it turns out worse but when I think this couldn't get any better it doesn't get any better.**

"**Hey Suze, wanna go out tonight?" I looked up into the eyes of…**

Is it Paul or someone else? My bet is on someone else… Wait I get to write this so I can choose. Hmmm.

By the way Bella is my name. Not Annabelle but no Belle. I like Bella better so ya. Bella is not based on me though then I would be so cool. Not.

Ok see that button over ** there that says review? Click on it and review. Tell me if you want any Jesse/Suze fluff ok? Or any Gaywad Paul action.**

**BELLA **


	5. Paul swearing fest

People I am so sorry for leaving you hanging like this. I hate it when other people do that so I'm updating. Now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Meg can have Bella if she wants. But she doesn't so I get to keep her, deal?

Bella

"OH MY GAWD IT'S KELLY PRESCOTT AND DEBBIE ACKER-I SO MEANT MANCUSO!"I screamed down the hall. HEY! It's my first day of school. Ever. Ok with people under the age of 30 in it. We pirates are so not dumb. I'm not a Jack Sparrow. I'm WAY cooler and famous. Not.

"Bella shut up! Do you want to be caught by Sister E?" Suze yelled at me

"So THAT'S her name! I just called her nun lady the whole time. Ops. AUGH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S A GAYWAD PAUL! " Ok strike 2. But princesses get as many strikes as they want. And I feel like I'm going to get a lot.

"Who the hell are you? Some kind of midget? Wait are you David Ackerman? Suze I thought he was a guy!" Paul shrieked. No he actually shrieked. Not even kidding you.

"No I'm Bella de Silva and-HEY SISTER E! PRINCESS PAULINA SAID THE H-E-DOUBLE-HOCKEY-STICK-WORD!" Suze was laughing now. Wow and pirate, princess, and comedian. Bella, you have skills

"HELL NO! SHIT! I MEANT CRAP! DAMN YOU DE SILVA! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Nice one Paul. Tell me how detention goes if manage you get out of it.

"Mr. Slater, come with me to Father Dominic's office. Miss de Silva, I assure you this imbecile will be punished reasonably. I hope your stay in Caramel and in the Mission will be happier." Sister E lectured My God, she sounded like that Barbie on Toy Story 2 where she's all goodbye only a couple MILLION times. I swear. How do people manage that? I mean, smile all the time.

"Hi…Bella right? Jesse's sister? I'm CeeCee Webb" CeeCee stated.

"Yep Bella, the one everyone got to hear yelling down the hall. I'm living with Jesse. I was kidnapped when I was 1 and they finally found me and madre and padre are dead so I went to Jesse. I'm 13 if you're wondering. My kidnapper believed in good education so he home-schooled me a lot." I chanted. I had prepared a speech so I would tell where I'm from so no questions came up. I kind of was kidnapped though.

I'm pretending to be a junior except for English. I failed that test. Ok Aye is so a word! 7th grade English. Fun! Fun!

"Come on Bella! Let's get to world history with Mr. Walden!" Suze said.

"I hope Aunt Pru isn't there again." CeeCee sighed. That must suck your aunt going out with your world history teacher and being an albino. I thought I had it bad.

_Jesse_

_I couldn't focus today. I was too worried about Aqua. She's going to mess up. She'll be discovered. So will I. Slater will know and so will the rest of the world. I called Susannah and told her. She said Aqua is fine. After I hung up the vision came._

**Suze**

**Bella's life is going good for her now. Even Kelly likes her. Bella still hates her though. Paul has OSS(out of school suspension) with** **supervision of course and Jesse called my new razor cell phone told me he got a raise. He also told me he's worried about Bella. Only he calls her Aqua. Like the Spanish word for water. I closed my phone and I saw the vision.**

Bella

CRAP I CAUSED A VISION!

The Vision:

While Sleepy and Dopey rolled around-Dopey yelling," Get offa me, homo"-I picked up my bounty and went back upstairs. Heck it was my day off. I wasn't going to spend it indoors, despite my mother's orders. I decided to give CeeCee a call and see what she was up to. Maybe the two of us could hit the beach. I deserved, I thought, a little R and R.

When I got up to my room, I saw Jesse was already up. He doesn't usually pay morning visits. On the other hand, I don't usually sleep thirty-six hours straight, so I guess neither of us was really sticking to the schedule.

In any case, I hadn't expected to see him there, and so I jumped about a foot and a half and quickly hid the hand carrying his miniature behind my back.

I mean, come on. I don't want him to think I _like_ him or anything.

"You're awake," he said from the window seat where he'd been sitting with a copy of Abbie Hoffman's _Steal This Book_ that I happened to know he stole from my mother's bookshelf downstairs.

"Um," I said sliding over to my bed. Maybe, if I was quick enough, I could thrust his picture under my pillow before he noticed. "Yes, I am."

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Me?" I asked, like there was somebody else in the room he could possibly have been asking.

Jesse laid down his book and looked at me with another one of those expressions on his face. You know, the kind I can never read.

"Yes, you," he said. "How do you feel?

"Fine" I said. I made it to the bed. I sat down on it, and quick as a mongoose-I've never seen one in action, but I've heard they're pretty fast-I thrust the check, the letters, and the miniature under my pillow. Then I relaxed.

"I feel great," I said

"Good," he said. "We need to talk."

Suddenly, I didn't feel so relaxed anymore. In fact, I sprang to my feet. I don't know why, but my heart started beating very fast.

Talk? What does he want to talk about? My mind was going a hundred miles a second. I suppose we should talk about what happened. I mean, it was very scary and all of that, and I nearly died, and like Paul said I do have a lot of questions-

But what if that was what Jesse wanted to talk about? The part where I nearly died, I mean?

I didn't want to talk about that. Because the fact is, that whole part, that part where I nearly died, well, I nearly died trying to save _him_. Seriously. I was hoping he hadn't noticed, but I could tell by the look on his face he totally had. Noticed I mean.

And now he wanted to talk about it. But how could I talk about it? Without letting it slip? The L word, I mean

"You know what," I said, very fast. "I don't want to talk. Is that okay? I really, really don't want to talk. I am all talked out."

Jesse lifted Spike off his lap and put him on the floor. Then he stood up. 

_What was he doing?_ I wondered. _What was he doing?_

I took a deep breath, and kept talking about not talking. 

"I'm just-Look," I said, as he took a step toward me. "I'm just going to give CeeCee a call and maybe we'll go to the beach or something, because I really...I just need a day off." 

Another step toward me. Now he was right in front of me. 

"Especially," I said significantly, looking up at him, "from talking. That's what I especially need a day off from. _Talking._"

"Fine," he said. He reached up and cupped my face in both his hands. "We don't have to talk." 

And that's when he kissed me.

On the lips.

Above was an excerpt from the Darkest Hour by Meg Cabot

Click review now! Oh the Jess

Bella


	6. Ho ho HA!

Sorry people! I really am! I am also sorry for not saying who it was in Chapter 4. It was Paul and Suze said no and kicked him in the balls, ok? I am so busy with basketball and homework (stupid lesbo Social Studies teacher!) and unimportant things like that. Here's your update! I wrote it a long time ago but forgot to add it.

Bella's POV

Christmas is the time of year where everyone gets fat quickly and has to go shopping for new clothes from what I usually see. Really. Do you know that Kelly gained 5 pounds over last year's break? Oink. Recently the good father made me be in 7th grade like I'm supposed to because HECTOR told him I have this thing against Barbie, I mean Kelly. So that is why Jesse, my half foolish half smart brother, has a HUGE bump on his right shin. So I have anger problems. It's not like they'll sign me up for anger management, yet. They say they want to see how school goes for me first. Yes my second first day of school is this January. Some girl wanted to go to Mexico for the 2nd semester for her senior year which is perfectly fine by me. Actually I think it's kind of strange. They're not exactly… well, let's just say for the girl's sanity I hope the Mexican ghosts go crazy after they die. They said when I was there for a day that they didn't have a locker for me and to wait after break, which was perfectly fine by me.

I want Jesse to propose to Suze for Christmas. Now Suze is 18 and is old enough because her birthday is December 3rd. I baked her cake. Not very many people do that for Christmas. Most of them propose around Halloween, Thanksgiving or Easter which I don't get, but whatever. When I told Jesse this he said it was one of my first good ideas which I was proud of until I realized that he was dissing me. Then Suze came in and that was the end of that discussion.

"Bella get in the car. I want to go Christmas shopping and you're helping me." Almost-Dr. de Sometimes-Stupid yelled at me. Yes I got him to call me Bella. Not Aqua which I almost punched him for. Instead I saved my anger, ran over to gay wad Paul's house, rang the doorbell, and when he answered I knocked him out. He's working on a restraining order for me. He's not getting one though. I talked to the cops.

"Are we shopping for Suze's ring? 'Cause if we aren't I'm so not going." I screamed. I have my moments too.

"N-Ye-Maybe. Come on I'm going to rent movies for you to watch when me and Susannah are-" He was interrupted by who else? Me, Princess de Silva

"Making out, yes I'm not that stupid. Make sure we return The Sound of Music this time ok?" It was Jesse's pick that day for movies. I hate The Sound of Music. Reminds me too much of Sister Ernestine whom I think is secretly a lesbian. But that's just me and Suze who thinks that.

"Let's just go." So we were off. I got $1000 bucks I recently stole from Slater's last knockout. Hey I have to get money somehow. Jesse just doesn't need to know.

After 3 long hours we finally found the perfect ring for Suze. A gold ring with (what else?) mi querida engraved on the inside and one very beautiful emerald on the outside. I picked it out. Ok Jesse did. I went to go get us buns from the Cinnabon place. Mmm. So we got Father Dom a brand new bible. Its cover barley stays on so we figured he needed one. I got him a hat that says "I love Johnny Depp" in pink thread. Jesse said it was inappropriate and told him it was my money and will probably end up giving it to Lulu anyway.

I made 3 friends and one's name is Lulu. Jesse said he never thought I would manage to get a nice decent friend that isn't obsessed with cow tipping or whatever. She is 4, 4" and isn't picked on by her height. She is known as the terror of the 7th grade. Well, now after me but that's fine by her. She currently has an obsession with Johnny Depp. Eri and Marina have best fiends since the beginning of time. Marina is strong and has a pretty cool pirate costume. Eri says she could be future evil dicator of the world and I have to admit it's a pretty good plan. It could work too, if we kill Johnny Depp to make Lulu help us. We're all friends and kick butt together.

Oh by the way Spike died of cat cancer. Jesse had a funeral and everything for the cat and he CRIED at it. Whenever the word Spike comes up I laugh. Jesse takes me by the ankles and holds me upside now until I turn green

I got

Jesse: pretend doctor's kit box with real nice stethoscope in it.

Suze: a dress up wedding dress with a coupon for a manicure

Father Dominic: some churchy thingy I don't know Jesse picked it out

Myself: nothing. Ha looked like I was greedy huh?

Lulu: hat and boxing gloves.

Eri: a pocketknife and boxing gloves

Marina: a boot knife and boxing gloves

Mrs. Helen Ackerman: a pretty bracelet

Mr. Andy Ackerman: a manly box to hold his recipes in

Doc: a scientific calculator

Dopey: a handheld electronic dictionary

Sleepy: $100 to buy that camaro

Lacey: a pink bunny blanket

Look the Ackermans really have taken me and Jesse in so that's why I got them all something. Plus Sleepy just lost his job at Peninsula Pizza because he was making out with his girlfriend (I know I never knew anyone liked him that way) on the job and he really wants that camaro. So I will get him to shut up about the camaro thing with the money. Hopefully it will keep him away from watching me "accidentally" kicking Dopey in the… yeah. It was hilarious and Andy wouldn't believe it was me because I was helping Suze's new half-sister, Lacey, catch butterflies. Lacey is so much cuter than Andy's sons and I think Lacey will teach Suze to be a good mom after she and Jesse get married. Hey look I like little kids and I always wanted a niece that doesn't wear petticoats every stupid day. A nephew would be fine too it's just I prefer little girls because when you change them, they don't pee in your face. Plus what would they name him? I have the perfect name for a girl. Let's just hope she won't be a prep. Like the one in my grade, Sexy. Really that's her name. At the mall Lulu and I were hanging out and then she was all like "Here comes Sexy." At first I thought she was she was a lesbo and said "Your girlfriend?" and she said "Eww, no she's a freaking prep and that's her name." Then we walked away. She is Sexy Prescott, Kelly's sister which surprisingly Kelly named her when she was like 5. How imaginative.

Anyway after all that I still had money left over so I got Jesse a cell phone. He needs one badly and I already have one. Yes and the ring tone is that one Disney song Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. Shut up will you? Here comes a call.

**Suze's POV**

**Wrapping presents. All I have done is wrap, wrap, wrap and talk to CeeCee, Adam, and little Lacey. God she's cute. I called Jesse but he isn't home so I called Bella.**

"**Hi Suze! What ya doin'?" Bella is almost always full of energy. She has too much energy at night but not enough energy in the day.**

"**Wrapping presents, where's Jesse and what did he get me for Christmas?" Ok I know I'm not supposed to ask but do I ever follow the rules? Actually I want to know who wrote the rules because I'm really curious and-Brain? Yes, Suze? Shut up.**

"**He got you nothing that can be wrapped, tied with a bow or put in a bag. We're at the mall. Jesse really needs a cell phone. Anyway about they present. He's-oh here's Jesse. He wants to talk to you." Bella chanted**

"**Querida quit cheating. You know I can read little things in your mind. Let's just say I made the rules, ok? NO CHEATING. So um when do you want to do uh Christmas with CeeCee, Adam, Bella's friends, my friends, and your family?" Jesse says I CAN CHOSE! Oh the mind reading thingy. The vision we saw was made by Bella (who else?). So now we can read little things out of each other's minds. Bella did it so we can stop fighting about if Jesse once went out with Kelly.**

"**Umm like opening presents right? Let me ask CeeCee. CEECEE! WHEN DO YOU WANT TO DO CHRISTMAS? Ok. How about tomorrow night, does that work with you guys?" I am excited! This will be our first Christmas together when we get to see each other. Because last year he had this one future doctor thingy he had to go to.**

"**Umm Bella is that alright? Bella has uh boxing practice tomorrow so how about t-t-tonight?" Why did he stutter? I should read his mind. Oh My God he's nervous about something!**

"**CeeCee says tonight is fine and so does Mom and Andy. So can we do it here? You and Bella can come at 6 and eat with us. Everyone else can come later. Lacey has this weird fear of outside lately maybe Bella can fix it. You and Bella's friends can come here too. Bella already called CeeCee and told her she would bring the mistletoe. Ok? And why are you stuttering?"**

"**Uh yes everything is fine and I am not stuttering. Oh, I have to go get Bella she just got in another fight with Sexy Prescott." Ok. Wait. SEXY PRESCOTT?**

"**SEXY PRESCOTT? WHO IS SEXY PRESCOTT? A SECRET GIRLFRIEND A.K.A KELLY PRESCOTT?" I might have been overreacting.**

"**No her little sister that's in Bella's grade. I have to go Bella just broke her nose. Te amo Querida"**

"**Oh. Love you Jesse see you later!" I'll be waiting for you.**

_Jesse's POV_

"_So if I do this tonight it will be all over with right?" I asked. Annabelle knows a lot about this kind of stuff. _

"_Aye and you don't need an engagement party because; well you'll already have one. So yeah whatever. I'll bring my duct tape so Dopey will SHUT UP! Nice excuse by the way. She just broke Sexy's nose .Nice." She talks a lot but not near as fast as mi querida._

"_Annabelle you do realize I am very nervous right? I mean what if she says no?" I inquired. Annabelle almost dropped her M&M blizzard but she loves them too much so she didn't._

"_Hector de Silva, she risked like, 20 brain cells that she needs for you and all you can what if she says no?! She's loved you ever since she met you! Pull yourself together! She chose a ghost over Paul! That's like poor over rich! At least she chose possible king over queen of Hell." Did she say possible KING?!_

"_King, Bella? Possible King?! What do you mean?" Then she looked happy._

"_The lady with the violet eyes shall find the king…" I remember this_

"_and help keep the queen. That's one of the prophecies at heaven right? Wait look at me, your eyes are purple aren't they? You're the lady! Go find the King!" I was very excited. I knew why Annabelle was stuck here._

"_I already have. You are the king, Hector "Jesse" de Silva. I'm princess Annabelle Aqua de Silva. Marta, Josephina, Mercedes, Catalina, and Mapi are all princess de Silvas too. I'm sorry I just didn't think, well I hoped it wasn't you. Because that will make Suze the queen." Wow me and querida. Rulers of a realm. _

"_But aren't Mama and Papa royalty too? Why is it bad that Susannah is the queen? I mean she would make a beautiful queen."_

"_Mama and Papa are indeed royalty but they want the match they made as their monarchies. You two are the match made in Heaven. Hi do you have any mistletoe? Thank you. Here's $9.09. No he's not my boyfriend he's my brother, Miss Nosy. Good bye. Suze will be hard to "keep" I will be here until you two die and I will always be the same age forever. Can we go home now so I can call Lulu, Eri, and Marina?" Wow._

_That's a lot to take plus I have to propose to Susannah._

_**8:00 after supper with Ackerman/Simon Family just when Party Starts. **_

Bella's POV

Oh my God! Jesse is going to propose first! Presents later! Suze is just sitting there by Lawrence, Jesse's friend!

"HEY! BY ORDER OF PRINCESS BELLA AND PRINCESS LACEY, SHUT UP!" that was artistic. No, I did not spill the beans; we were playing dress up with my friends and Lacey.

"Jesse first!" squealed Lacey. God why did he look so…nervous?

"Ok um Susannah, wait. Bella did you remember the duct tape?" he said while he was walking towards Suze. Shit the duct tape! Wait… ah ha!

"Aye! Aye Captain!"I went over to Dopey and before he could say anything I duct taped his mouth shut "Blue Peter!"

"Ok. Susannah," he got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" Yes there was a loud gasp and Helen Ackerman almost fainted. I asked Gene to videotape it. Suze saw that beautiful ring, took it and kissed him.

I think that was a yes.

"Of course I will!" Suze blurted. Ha I am right again. One point for Bella, zero for Jesse.

It was one of the best nights of my death.

_Jesse's POV_

_She said yes. As in yes I am your future wife, yes I love you, yes Bella was right, again, and yes I love the ring. _

_Bella said "I hope I get a lot of nieces and nephews. I like kids." She was playing with Lacey._

_My future mother-in-law said "I so proud of you Susie! Welcome to the family Jesse and I guess Bella. But Bella's not surprised so I guess she knew. I will love my new family very dearly and- Who is that ghost over there and why does he have a video camera. Never mind Bella probably paid him. I don't care. I am too happy! After present opening, Bella had a karaoke dance party like on Shrek. It was funny to watch except for Bella wouldn't sing. She says she can't but I know she can. We de Silvas were known for our singing._

"_Jesse, follow me." Susannah whispered_

_I followed her up the stairs and out her bedroom window into our sanctuary, her rooftop._

"_So did Bells force you to ask me in front of everyone?" Suze asked quietly_

"_In front of everyone? Yes, she did and she told me to propose too. So um do you think our kids will be mediators?"_

"_Of course I mean an ex-ghost and a mediator equals little mediators and we don't need them." My mama suddenly appeared with my papa and Susannah's father. Except, they had huge bull horns with little rabbits painted on them. This could only mean one thing…PAUL SLATER!_

"_Mama! Papa! Mr. Simon! Bella come here!" I yelled_

"_Yeah, oh my God! Go! Get down that tree! They're not your parents!" Bella squealed_

"_Mercy! Josie! Marta! Lina! MAPI! Get him away from the demons! NOW! Jesse, hop down from here and go save Suze!"_

"_Where is she and was Susannah missing when I proposed to Paul?" I needed to know because the Susannah I was standing by now turned into Paul Slater. My other sisters just appeared._

"_To find your queen so dear use the seventh sense! You proposed to Susannah not Satan's queen!" Catalina yelled. Wow, when I died she was only 10 like Bella ( I think they're twins. Shh) and Mapi was 9. They look like Lina is 20 and Mapi is 15._

"_JUST_ _STOP THINKING AND RUN!" Bella yelled as they did a spell together. _

**Suze's POV**

"**W-where am I?"**

_Well? Review! Please?_

_Bella_


	7. Lilly

Ha I added on anyway! By the way I'm not Meg so I don't own the mediator series. Oh! Let's play the quote game! I will take quotes from different movies/video games and put them in here. If you get them right the next chapter will be devoted to YOU! The are in the ''s

Bella's POV

AH! I HAVE TO WORK WITH MAPI AGAIN! Ok, she's fine but she is such a suck up. I mean, when she joined us pirates after Jesse died she was all, "Oh captain, thank you so much for letting me join and meet my older sister". COME ON! That was sad, ok? Seriously shut up Mapi, like I care. The sister I get along with best is Catalina because we are almost un-identical twins. She's like 1000 times prettier than me to be my twin though. We watched The Corpse Bride like 20 times and same with The Nightmare Before Christmas. I love those movies! I wish I had the puppets they made to use in the movies. That I would not sell on ebay like that dirty bag of Lulu's cat's litter that had a piece of cat poop that looks like Abraham Lincoln. That sold for 2000 bucks and I was pretty happy. Paul Slater bought it and now I know why.

"Ha now I have all six princesses until the seventh one is born and then I will make the king, whoever he is, pay!" God Paul is so stupid! I mean he really doesn't have us we're just back to back surrounded by Paul's minions.

"BELLA! MAPI! What are ye doin'? You should be kickn' him or punchn' him!" CAPTAIN CRUNCH! Not the cereal guy, the captain of my ship, The Purple Lobster because first we kicked our enemies them we lobed them over the deck. It was FUN!

"AYE! AYE! CAPTAIN!" Stupid Mapi. Hello, this is not Spongebob Squarepants, this is life! Ouch, she just kicked demon Mr. Simon in a wrong spot.

"Mapi, that's just nasty. Kick somewhere else, like this. See?" Go Lina! She just kicked demon Papa in the stomach!

Then Jesse made the mistake of his life. He ran over to Mapi and gave her a hug. MAPI!

"OH-JESSE-DE-SILVA-YOU-BETTER-RUN-BECAUSE-NOW-I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU-BECAUSE-YOU-ARE-JUST-SITTING-HERE-HUGGING-MAPI-THE-SUCK-UP-WHEN-SUSANNAH-SIMON-IS-IN-TROBLE!" Wow that was Suze Simon fast. Ok I admit, that was harsh but still it's the truth. He did run but not very far until Mercy caught up with him.

The reason I call Mercedes Mercy is because she shows none. Mercy I mean. She will probably kill Jesse or something and I will just sit here and laugh. But then I would not get a niece that hates petticoats. Then again the way Jesse is looking for Suze the chance of that is very slim right now.

"TACKLE HIM MERCY!" So maybe that wasn't good but whatever.

"SHUT UP BELLA!" My sisters are so unsupportive.

"THANKS BELLS!" See Mercy loves me and to flatten Paulie.

"Hey cupcake! I want some answers…NOW! Where is Susannah Simon? What are we needed for? Why do you have a pink miniskirt on? Why are you QUEEN of hell? Hmmmmmmm? ANSWER ME GAYWAD!" Bella anger management is the place for you but it only makes me mad so…..

"Ok I am not a cupcake. Suze is at my house under my bed tied up with the butterfly knot I learned at girl scouts…I mean boy scouts. Wait no. I need you to unlock the door to the realm of angels. Yes there are 10 realms, not 9. I only need the princesses of love. I had a sex change recently and they need to order my boobs. They need to be really big." Um ew! I did not need to know that! Michael Jackson here is your twin only he decided to change his sex not his color. And I am a princess of the LOVE REALM?! I thought it was like non gay people realm not LOVE REALM.

"Oh poor little Jack. He has such a messed up brother. Jesse, hurry and cut Susannah free. Mercedes and Josefina get Father Dominic and tell him we're stuck as well because we will be after we adjust to Bella's age. Marta and Mapi keep Mr. Slater here and tie him up. Bella you come with me and let's go with Jesse to save our queen. After all you're her bodyguard." BODYGUARD?! I'm gonna faint no wait I'll just help Jesse!

**Suze's POV**

**I am under Paul's bed. I am under Paul's bed. Ok think happy thoughts. **

"**At least you're not in his bed, with him." OMG its Jesse! And Bella! And someone I don't know.**

"**Jesse, don't get excited. Just pull her out of there. I really want to beat up Michael Jackson's long lost twin for this. If only Lina hadn't… my God Jesse! Take the gag off. You are really a sucky fiancé." Bella is always impatient with Jesse, me and now this Lina person. Yeah Jesse! Way to cut the gag off!**

"**Jesse, who is she?" I pointed to that girl.**

"**Susannah this is Bella's twin sister Catalina or Lina for short. Catalina is my sister with the most leadership skills. They all have their talents with an exception of a Miss Annabelle Aqua de Silva." I was shocked and apparently so was Bella. Lina was calm and seemed like she already knew that she and Bella were twins.**

"**T-t-t-t-t-TWINS?! HECTOR DE SILVA I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT I AM A TWIN. I AM A TOTALLY ORIGINAL PERSON WHO HAS A TOTALLY ORGINAL PERSONALITY. I DO HAVE A TALENT I JUST HAVEN'T EXPOSED IT TO THE WORLD OR YOU. 'GOT IT MEMORIZED' (A/N here's number one! It's a video game!) ?" Someone had an extra bowl of bitchy-o's this morning. **

"**Hello Susannah my queen, it is so nice to finally meet you. I hope you know that most of us de Silva princesses are calmer than Annabelle here who has quite the temper. Bella we always have been twins. At least I can say I have an evil twin. Well I guess she is not evil… just irresponsible." HA! 'Me? Shut up!' (A/N two and a movie) Bella a princess? Never. **

"**HA! How much did you pay Lina to say I'm a queen Jesse?" He looked sad there.**

"**I did not pay her at all querida. 'In light of the circumstances' (A/N three and it's a movie), since I am a k-k-king and you will be my future bride that makes you, queen." A QUEEN! YEAH! I WILL MAKE PAUL STOP WEARING PINK MINI SKIRTS! Wait what am I queen of?**

"**What will I be queen of?" I know I should have asked this a little eariler.**

"**The LOVE realm." Bella sounded, well, mad. I don't blame her either. Why LOVE? Maybe because of Jesse and me? Yeah right.**

"**Get in the car and let's go." Jeez someone sounds angry. We got in the car and then…**

'"**I have to pee." God Bella thanks for sharing.**

"**You do not have to pee." Go Jesse!**

"**I'm sure the carpet is absorbent."' Boo twin Catalina. (A/N FOUR! This one a movie and excludes anything out side the "")**

"**No. We're already here." It's time to beat up Paul.**

'"**Darling who's this?" Some chick held on to Jesse's arm like he's her husband.**

"**Who is she?" I yelled**

"**I'm his wife." (5 and a movie) WHAT?!**

_Jesse's POV_

_Oh God! Bella will kill me for this! Susannah will cry and Bella "and help keep the queen". Bella will HAVE to help me. Oh about Lilly, what shall I do? I can break up with her softly I guess. You see I have always dreamed about being with Susannah and I was practicing my vows for our future wedding. It always was one of my dreams and I accidentally placed the old ring on Lilly finger thinking it was a stick but really she heard me and stuck her finger out hoping I'd think what I thought. So now we are married or so to speak. _

"_Susannah, she's dead and will always be. It was a mistake. I want you to be my queen because you always have been and no matter what you will always be." I was pleading now._

"_Well too late. Do you want your ring back? Because I don't want- Bella?" Susannah stopped and looked at Bella. She was talking to nothing. _

"_I'm so sorry Graciella. I know you wanted to live but look at your parents. It breaks my heart to see them like that too. Looks like you and your siblings will NEVER BE." Annabelle was mad and I did not like this._

"_Lilly was it never was, is over. I cannot live like this having a lying ghost for a wife. I want the child that I think Bells was talking to. Was it?" She looked at me and smiled. Graciella was my daughter._

"_WHAT?! SO I KILLED PHIL SLASKI AND GAVE HIM AN EVIL TWIN NAMED PAUL SLATER FOR NOTHING?! YOU STUPID- LINA NO!" I hope I will never see Lilly again. Bella spelled her away. Bella was crying though and Catalina whispered something to her._

"_Annabelle what is the matter?" I asked. Bella ran away._

"_She knew Phil Slaski and he was one of her living friends that could see her. She has a lot of secrets she could tell us all. Why don't you two go ask her? I'll go help my other sisters."_

Bella's POV

I hate crying. I hate Lilly. I miss Phil. I wish I could tell someone my secrets. I guess I could tell Jesse and Suze. I could tell them my secrets one at a time. I hear them coming now.

"Bells will you tell us you secrets?" Jesse was so sweet and kind to everyone. I love him for that.

"One by one. Here's the first one, I'm blind. Yes but not because I was in Kelly's room. I get around by mentally seeing things but my eyes do not work." I'm fine with this.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. What's your talent?"

"Music. Singing, playing instruments you name it."

"How did you know Phil?" Ah so sad.

"He was my best friend."

_To be continued_

_Remember, REVIEW and the chapter shall be devoted to you._

_Bella_


End file.
